1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new application for inhibiting cancer cell survival, in particular to the application for inhibiting the survival of pancreatic cancer cells by a compound isolated and purified from Antrodia camphorata. 
2. The Prior Arts
Pancreatic cancer is the fourth leading cause of cancer death in Western countries and is also the tenth leading cause of cancer death in Taiwan. Approximately 60 percent of pancreatic cancer arises in the head of pancreas, and about 21 percent invades to whole pancreas. Pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma, the most common cancer of exocrine pancreatic tumors, accounts for 85˜90 percent for all types of pancreatic cancer.
Pancreatic cancer is an aggressive and highly mortal malignancy. Conventional therapy for the cancer includes surgery, chemotherapy and radiation, wherein the curative effect of surgery is better among them. However, only 15˜20 percent of patients have the opportunity to receive surgical resection and the overall 5-year survival rate of surgically operated patients is less than 20 percent. Although patients need to have radiation therapy administered usually with chemotherapy when tumor size is too large to be completely excised by surgery to raise cure rate, it isn't beneficial in total survival rate. In addition, the prognosis for pancreatic cancer is very poor because pancreatic cancer is located in the upper abdomen in the retroperitoneum and is unable to be found in early stage. The symptoms will not appear until the tumor grows to an unmanaged size. Therefore, metastasis is diagnosed in two third of pancreatic cancer patients at the initial diagnosis.
The diagnosis and confirmation of partially invasive or unresectable pancreatic cancer is usually late and cannot be cured by surgery. Also the treatment effects achieved by traditional chemotherapy drugs and radiation are limited. Furthermore, the side effects to human body caused by chemotherapy drugs should not be underestimated. Therefore, it is urgently needed to develop an effective therapeutic substance with mild side effects for applying to the clinical therapy of pancreatic cancer.
Antrodia camphorata is also known as various names such as Chang-Chih, Ganoderma comphoratum, Antrodia camphorata, Taiwanofungus camphorata, and Camphor Mushroom . . . etc., a genus of Basidiomycoya, Homobasidiomycetes, Aphyllophorales, Polyporaceae, and Antrodia in Fungi, and also a perennial mushroom. It is a Taiwan endemic species of fungi and received its name because it only grows on the inner wall of the hollow material from Taiwan's endemic Lauraceae tree species, Cinnamomum kanehirai. The price of Antrodia camphorata is very high due to the extremely slow growth rate of natural Antrodia camphorata. 
The fruiting bodies of Antrodia camphorata are perennial, sessile, hard and woody, which exhale strong smell of sassafras (camphor aroma). The appearances are various with plate-like, bell-like, hoof-like, or tower-like shapes. They are reddish in color and flat when young, attached to the surface of wood. Then the brims of the front end become reversely curled tilting and extending to the surroundings. At the same time, the color turns to be faded red-brown or cream yellow brown, with ostioles all over. This region is of very high medical value.
In traditional Taiwanese medicine, the curative effects of Antrodia camphorata include removing rheumatism, smoothing vitality, nourishing blood, eliminating bruises, benefiting spleen and stomach, lessening accumulation, detoxification, subsiding swelling, sedation and relieving pain, and is used as a great antidote for detoxifying food poisoning, diarrhea, vomiting and pesticide poisoning. Furthermore, it has adjuvant therapeutic effects on liver and stomach dysfunction and the diseases of blood circulation. Antrodia camphorata, like general edible and medicinal mushrooms, is rich in numerous nutrients including polysaccharides (such as β-glucosan), triterpenoids, superoxide dismutase (SOD), adenosine, proteins (immunoglobulins), vitamins (such as vitamin B, nicotinic acid), trace elements (such as calcium, phosphorus and germanium and so on), nucleic acid, agglutinin, amino acids, steroids, lignins and stabilizers for blood pressure (such as antrodia acid) and so on. These physiologically active ingredients are believed to exhibit effects such as: anti-tumor activities, increasing immuno-modulating activities, anti-allergy, anti-bacteria, anti-hypertension, decreasing blood sugar, decreasing cholesterol, etc.
Triterpenoids are the most studied components among the numerous compositions of Antrodia camphorata. Triterpenoids are the summary terms for natural compounds, which contain 30 carbon atoms with the pent- or hex-acyclic structures. The bitter taste of Antrodia camphorata is from the component of triterpenoids. Three novel ergostane-type triterpenoids (antcin A, antcin B, antcin C) were isolated by Cherng et al. from the fruiting bodies of Antrodia camphorata (Cherng, I. H., and Chiang, H. C. 1995. Three new triterpenoids from Antrodia cinnamomea. J. Nat. Prod. 58:365-371). Three new compounds zhankuic acid A, zhankuic acid B and zhankuic acid were extracted from the fruiting bodies of Antrodia camphorata with ethanol by Chen et al. (Chen, C. H., and Yang, S. W. 1995. New steroid acids from Antrodia cinnamomea,—a fungus parasitic on Cinnamomum micranthum. J. Nat. Prod. 58:1655-1661). In addition, Cherng et al. also found three other new triterpenoids from the fruiting bodies of Antrodia camphorata, which are sesquiterpene lactone and 2 biphenyl derived compounds, 4,7-dimethoxy-5-methyl-1,3-benzodioxole and 2,2′,5,5′-teramethoxy-3,4,3′,4′-bi-methylenedioxy-6,6′-dimethylbiphenyl (Chiang, H. C., Wu, D. P., Cherng, I. W., and Ueng, C. H. 1995. A sesquiterpene lactone, phenyl and biphenyl compounds from Antrodia cinnamomea. Phytochemistry. 39:613-616). In 1996, four novel ergostane-type triterpenoids (antcins E and F and methyl antcinates G and H) were isolated by Cherng et al. with the same analytic methods (Cherng, I. H., Wu, D. P., and Chiang, H. C. 1996. Triteroenoids from Antrodia cinnamomea. Phytochemistry. 41:263-267). And two ergostane related steroids, zhankuic acids D and E together with three lanosta related triterpenes, 15 alpha-acetyl-dehydrosulphurenic acid, dehydroeburicoic acid, and dehydrosulphurenic acid were isolated by Yang et al. (Yang, S. W., Shen, Y. C., and Chen, C. H.1996. Steroids and triterpenoids of Antrodia cinnamomea—a fungus parasitic on Cinnamomum micranthum. Phytochemistry. 41:1389-1392).
Although Antrodia camphorata extracts were reported to have the above mentioned effects from the previously published experimental results, and the several compounds were analyzed and identified successfully, further works are needed to identify the effective compounds to inhibit cancer growth and thus to contribute beneficial effects on cancer therapy such as the treatment and prevention of pancreatic cancer.